


A Kiss Won't Make This Better

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, CLAMPkink, Carnival, Crossdressing, M/M, horitsuba gakuen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo and Sakura run a kissing booth at the school fair,they need help,enter Fay. Kurogane's not to pleased with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Won't Make This Better

It was a blustery fall day at Horitsuba High. Chemistry teacher Fay D. Flourite was walking outside letting his lab coat blow behind him. The fall festival was upon them and everyone was doing something. Watanuki and Syaoron were helping his twin brother Yuui make the treats for the festival,Syaoran was with Doumeki building booths. He had no idea where the chairwoman Yuuko or the gym teacher Kurogane were. Looking over he saw Sakura and Tomoyo fretting about something. "Hi girls,what's the matter?"

"Hello, Fay-san." Sakura said though her smile wasn't nearly as bright as it usually was. "One of the girls couldn't make it for the kissing booth, so know we won't be able to raise any money." Tomoyo explained, looking troubled.

"A kissing booth eh? I think I can help you. I'm not a big manly man like our Kurosama-sensei." Fay started to picture his outfit. Him and Yuui could go shopping later.

Both girls looked up at him hopeful. "Really Fay-sensei?!" Tomoyo grabbed his hand and all but dragged him inside the tent that joined to their booth. "You have to put on your costume!"

Fay happily let himself be dragged inside of the tent. "Tomoyo-chan,did you make all of these?"

"Yes, they're for my final in my design class." She explained as she went over and grabbed a dress. "I hope you don't mind Fay-sensei."

"Not at all! Kurorin-sensei never lets me wear dresses this will be fun!"

Both girls didn't ask anymore on the matter as Tomoyo shoved the dress at him and with Sakura went outside the tent to give him some privacy.

As both girls left Fay started to undress and redress in the dress. Tomoyo sure went out her way to make it look nice. Fay didn't stop there,he went over to the makeup section of the tent and started to apply it. Before becoming a teacher,Fay was a drag queen and knew how to work the girl look. Folding his clothes neatly he walked out."Well what do you think girls?"

"It looks wonderful Fay-sensei." Tomoyo said as he walked around him, fretting. "Though I wish I had enough time to get it to fit perfectly..." "We need to hurry, there's already a line." Sakura added, blushing faintly at how her teacher looked.

"It fits fine Tomoyo-chan and oh my so there is." Fay went to sit behind the booth.

Tomoyo walked through the flap in the tent that led into the small square booth and smiled. "Alright everyone, we're open for business! Please buy your tickets from either me or Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo told the blonde good luck before she hurried out.

 

Yuui was walking by the kissing booth. He planned to give Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan some left over sweets that him and his students had made. "Hmm that blonde girl is new,I don't know her." Yuui thought to himself. Then it hit him, that was his twin! Yuui dropped off his snacks without saying a word. Next thing the cook knew he was walking into the gym teacher Kurogane.

Kurogane had been busy making sure none of the students got too rowdy and was making his way through the stalls and crowds. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Fay and was a little relieved by it as it meant cake wasn't being forced down his throat and he could actually enjoy not having classes. Though he did notice Yuui making his way through the crowd and straight towards him looking surprised.

"Oh..hello Kurogane-sensei,enjoying the festival?" Yuui made a note that Kurogane was probably torn. Without his brother hanging on him,Kurogane could relax. On the other hand Kurogane had to care for Fay,right? Otherwise his brother would probably be a broken heap.

"What did he do this time?" Kurogane sighed, seeing Yuui didn't want to tell him the news.

Fay wasn't kidding,this man had the power to pierce through your soul and mind. "Who..says he did anything? Whose he anyways? My brother?" Yuui and Fay shared a lot of things. Looks,a birthday and much more. However,Fay was a skilled liar and Kurogane could see through him. Yuui...was not.

"Of course your brother. He's always up to no good and I haven't seen him in awhile so I can only guess whatever it is is bad." He explained as he folded his arms.

Kurogane had a point. Fay was always up to mischief. "Well he decided to help out Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan..." Yuui trailed off. When the gym teacher saw what Fay was up to he could only imagine. He needed a plan.

"And?" He tried to remember just what the girls were in charge of, but he was drawing a blank.

"He's helping them with the kissing booth...I just remembered Syaoron said he needed some advice how to teach his twin cooking..gotta go!" The blonde took off in search of said twins to get help of what to do. He would ask Watanuki too since the boy was level headed when he wasn't yelling at Doumeki..which he was doing now.

Kurogane stared after the blonde who was already part way through the large crowd. He swore before stomping off in the direction he thought the booth was in, thinking he had a bone to pick with Fay.  
   
Fay was having a blast at the kissing booth. He had gotten several compliments on his dress and make up and how pretty he was. He was in the middle of getting another compliment and saw a ticket being purchased when he heard familiar stomping. Never the less Fay prepared to lean in and kiss the boy that had paid.

"Oi, get your money back or you're running laps for the next year." Kurogae threatened and the boy let out a squeak and ran off to do as Kurogane told him. "And you, what the hell are you doing?" He glared at Fay, thinking he had no right to participate in something like this. He was a teacher after all and was suppose to be a good example.

"Eh? Kurogane-sensei?" After all he had to pretend he was a student in front of the students. That's when Yuui and the Syaoran and his twin Syaoron showed up with Yuuko. "This person was a stand in! Kurogane-sensei will you take her to the dressing room?" Yuui admitted to himself,calling his twin a girl was awkward.

"I'll take over." Yuuko smiled deviously and several people that overheard her cringed. Kurogane wasted no time in walking behind the stand and grabbing the blonde and pulling him into the joining tent. The chairwoman had since taken a seat inside the kissing booth and was smiling and cheering at any student who walked too close and yelling for Watanuki and drinks.

Once inside the tent Fay could feel Kurogane's eyes glaring daggers. "Can I help you,Kuro-sama?"

 

"What are you doing? You're a teacher.” He hissed.

"Exactly, I was helping Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan with their booth."

"I could see that, but that doesn't mean you have to dress like a woman or work at a kissing booth, you could have helped by suggesting girls for it." He snapped, thinking Fay was being ridiculous.  
"Eh? Is Kuro-rin jealous that I kissed other boys?" 

"You're a teacher, you shouldn't be kissing students." Kurogane frowned, though when he spotted Fay's clothes folded neatly off to the side, he grabbed them and handed them to the blonde. "Change."

"But Kuro-grouch,I like wearing dresses. They're more comfy then those tight pants and make better for easier access to certain things." Fay winked while smirking at Kurogane.

"Don't remind me." He was still having nightmares about the maid outfit and the kimono. Kurogane shuddered before he reached to begin undoing the ties on the dress himself.

"Eh? Is Kuro-sama wanting to do the naughty with me here?" Fay giggled as he felt Kurogane helping him undo the ties on his dress.

"No, that devil woman is just on the other side of this tent and there are students everywhere else." He frowned, thinking Fay was just teasing him now.

"Aw but I wanted sexy time with Kuro-pii."

"I'm not having sex with you in a tent where we're sure to be caught." He argued as he finally untied the ribbons around the blonde's waist.

"Risk of being caught raises sexual attraction. I've seen it in movies."

"And movies are really reliable." He rolled his eyes as he continued to undress Fay. "Besides you look ridiculous with makeup and everything on."

"You've seen me in my makeup and you made love to me with it on before." Fay pouted as best as he could.

"But you're not a woman. If I wanted a woman, I'd have dated one. Besides, it's not who you are I prefer seeing the real you and not have your face covered." Kurogane explained, wondering is Fay was seriously asking for sex or if he was being a cock tease like usual.

Even though the blonde was wearing blush,his cheeks still turned pink. For Kurogane to say everything he said,that was basically a love confession. "Then turn me back into a man." Fay fumbled on the counter to start wiping the make-up off.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, but helped none the less. Fay's face once wiped cleaned was red and Kurogane leaned down to kiss him, despite his better judgment when it came to pda on school grounds.

Fay's eyes widened. Never had he expected to be kissed by Kurogane on school grounds. He was lucky for his hand being held,but a kiss,that was pushing it. He had been somewhat teasing before when he said he wanted to have sex. Yes,he had been craving it but he was only teasing saying he wanted it now. Now however as he kissed Kurogane back,he wanted his boyfriend more than ever. He pressed his body against Kurogane's to prove his point.

Kurogane pulled away as his hands found Fay's hips. He couldn't deny that his co-worker looked good, now that he was out of the dress and makeup. Looking around and against his better judgment he pulled away, taking Fay's hand, and led him out of the tent. "Kuro-sama,where are we going?" Fay was still pulling his lab coat on as they walked.

"Away from this festival." Was the only answer he gave as he as they walked towards the building where their offices were.

Fay was very curious at this point,but he didn't speak the rest of the way there. He did wonder whose office they were heading too and why though. Kurogane was acting weird. Since Fay's was the closest, and it didn't get nearly as chilly there as his own office did, Kurogane all but pushed the blonde inside the room and made sure he locked the door behind him. Once the door locked it was then that Fay understood. With a teasing smirk he looked at his lover. "Did I turn someone into Kuro-sexual?"

"Tch, not like we've never had sex in the school before." Granted it had been when all the students and faculty had left, but they could manage.

Fay walked over to Kurogane and traced his long fingers down his lover's face. "That's true.." He trailed off before kissing Kurogane. He pulled back letting it linger for a few moments before he slid his lab coat off and threw it on his chair.

Smirking he hooked a finger in the waist of Fai's pants. "Gonna have to be quick you know."

"In that case you better fuck me hard and fast." Fay smirked as he hooked his long fingers in the waistband of Kurogane's track pants.

"Got any lube around here and a condom?" He asked, knowing Fay usually carried both on him and that nurse Sakurazuka and the health teacher Kakei gave them out.

"I do,both in my top drawer." Fay always liked to keep lube and condoms on him,him and Kurogane were quite unpredictable and he never knew when or where they'd be having sex next.

"Start stripping." He told Fay when he pulled away from him to rummage through his desk.

Fay did as he was told and began to strip. He amused himself thinking that he had just gotten dressed again and now he was stripping.

When Kurogane had found what he was looking for he set them on the desk amongst paper stacks and books. He then closed the distance between them and looked down at Fay as he stood naked before him.

Fay looked at Kurogane blushing slightly that he stood naked in his office.

"So now you're shy?" Kurogane asked before he closed the distance between them and kissed the blonde.

"Not shy...just I'm naked and you're not."

"Then you should help me instead of just standing there." He argued.

"I'll gladly help you." The blonde started to unzip Kurogane's track jacket. The gym teacher shrugged the jacket off with Fay's help before he reached to grab the other's waist and kiss him once more. Fay returned the kiss and pulled Kurogane's track pants down.

He was barely even hard as he finally took off the last of his own clothes. Kurogane was glad however that it was much warmer than his own office would have beenFay knew Kurogane was barely hard. So as he slid the others boxers down he wrapped a hand around Kurogane's soft member and started move his hand up and down.

A growl rewarded the blonde and Kurogane lifted a hand up to tangle into blonde locks before giving the other a rough kiss. Fay pulled away. "We should get a move on,we're limited for time."

"Against a wall or on your desk?" He mumbled as he reached his other hand down lower to begin stroking Fay as well.

"Wall.. no time to clean all my stuff off my desk." Fay moaned as Kurogane's hand gripped his cock.

He gave his lover a toothy grin as he ran his thumb over the tip of his arousal. "Who said I was going to clean the desk first?" 

"That's why I said against the wall."

"Alright then, walk over to the nearest wall and put your hands up." He told Fay, his voice hoarse with lust as he released Fay. He was slowly getting harder from the other's hand on him, but it still wasn't enough.

"Alright Kuro-police officer." Fay walked over to the wall and put his hands up.

Kurogane grabbed the small bottle of lubricant and walked up behind the blonde. "Idiot." He growled lowly as he popped the cap open and poured a decent amount onto his fingers, warming the gel.

"You told me to put my hands up." Fay snickered. He was getting anxious now,his cock was twitching. Kurogane decided then he could wait a little longer and began stroking himself as Fay's hand hadn't been enough before to get him fully erect. It took hardly any time at all what with being able to get an eye full of Fay.

"Neh Kuro-pon,are you turned on by the sight of me?"

"What do you think?" He asked as he stepped forward, but not before he grabbed the condom and lubricant to take with him and set on the file cabinet beside them. "Here." He handed the still wrapped condom to the blonde as he slicked his fingers once again.

"I think Kuro-tan is very turned on by the sight of me." Fay took the wrapped condom and opened it. He turned around briefly to put the condom on Kurogane's stiff cock. "Don't worry I'm turning back around."

"Tch, not like what I say has ever stopped you from doing anything." He countered and tried not to moan at the loss of contact.

"Just hurry up and get inside me..I need you." Fay protested as his hardened member pushed against the wall.

Kurogane stepped up behind the blonde and pressed two slicked fingers against and finally inside him. "You could help too you know."

Fay let out a moan of pleasure."How am I supposed to help when I'm pressed against the wall?"

Hooking his fingers inside Fay, Kurogane stretched his lover as quickly as he could before Yuui or, god forbid, Yuuko came looking for them. "Spread your legs."

Fay did as he was told and spread his legs as wide as he could without loosing his balance. When he eventually felt Fay trying to press back into his hand, Kurogane pulled his fingers free from the other's body before he quickly coated his own erection and put the lubricant back on the cabinet beside them. Guiding himself, he pressed his member against the other's entrance.

Although Fay would never admit it,he too was worried about being caught. Not by Yuuko,but by his brother. He decided to finally contribute more work into this. Feeling the head of his lover's erection against his entrance,Fay pushed back forcing Kurogane's erection inside.

Once Kurogane was settled inside the other and flush against his back, Kurogane panted. Fay was tight and warm around his cock and he had to keep himself from moving until the blonde was ready. Fay winced as he felt his lover's cock fully enter him. He was glad that the other couldn't see his face. Finally after what seemed like forever to Fay,but was really only a few minutes,Fay pushed backwards against Kurogane.

Bowing his head, Kurogane kissed a pale shoulder as he let his hands trail up Fay's sides and up to tease the blonde. He smirked when he felt Fay buck against him. "No teasing Kuro-tease..."Fay whimpered bucking his hips back. 

“You going to do kissing booths anymore?" He asked as he remained still despite Fay's protesting. He pinched one of the chemistry teacher's nipples between his fingers while his other hand traveled southward, over a flat stomach.

"Ahhhh...noooo.."It had been a while since the last time they had slept together,Fay was being needy.

Kurogane nipped at Fay's shoulder when he heard the other whine. His hand meanwhile wrapped around the blonde's erection and began stroking him. "Idiot, you need to be more careful, no matter how much the students ask you to help."

Fay closed his eyes as he felt Kurogane's hand wrap around him."Uwah Kuro-sama...."

Lowering his other hand to sprawl against Fay's stomach, Kurogane pulled out slowly before pushing back in. A groan escaped past his lips at just how agonizingly slow he was moving now.

Fay rocked back trying to get Kurogane to speed up. The pace was agonizingly slow,too slow for Fay's liking.

Using Fay as leverage, Kurogane began thrusting into the blonde at an uneven pace. He attempted to stroke the other in time with his thrusts as well. The chemistyr teacher arched slightly as the thrusts became harder and faster. A thin layer of sweat was forming on the blonde's body. 

Eventually Kurogane released Fay's erection and grabbed on to his hips with both hands for better leverage. He was too far along to play anymore games with the blonde so instead Kurogane began pounding into the other, wanting to feel Fay come. The blonde wished he had something to hold onto. He clenched both of his fists and moaned loudly. He could feel the heat of the upcoming orgasm in his gut.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he rocked back into Fay, able to watch as he slipped in and out of the other with his head bowed. Fay's body was shaking as his orgasm inched closer."Ku-ro-sa-ma..." He moved a shaking hand down to his own arousal and stroked it firmly. Panting, Kurogane moved against Fay, making the blonde nearly smack his head into the wall at one point. He didn't notice anything, too focused on the way Fay's body clenched around him and how good it felt. The shorter man didn't care that his head nearly hit the wall,this felt far to good to him. Finally his body tensed up and he came,coating his wall with his seed and clenching tighter around Kurogane.

He heard Fay cry out, the sound half strangled by him attempting to breathe. Kurogane shut his eyes tight as he thrust into the blonde a few more times and came as well, unable to withstand Fay's body tightening around his cock any longer. He leaned against Fay then, still sheathed inside the teacher.

Fay could barely stand up anymore. His whole body was shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Kurogane put a hand against the wall to keep himself up and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to support him as well. He panted and buried his nose against sweat dampened hair. "No more kissing booths."

"No more..although..if I get this every time..maybe I should do more." Fay was teasing as usual.

"If you do it again we're not having sex for awhile." Kurogane threatened, though he wasn't sure if he could keep to that promise or not. Slowly he pulled out with a soft grunt and rolled the condom of his softening member before tossing it in the trash.

Fay whimpered at the loss of contact. "You wouldn't dare.."

"Try me." Kurogane ached as he gathered up their clothes and redressed.

Fay decided to drop it to preserve the moment they just had. He grabbed his own clothes and started to redress. "I made a mess of my wall..."

"You have something to clean up with?" Kurogane asked as he zipped up his jacket.

"Yes,I'm the chemistry teacher Kuro-pon,I need to keep cleaning stuff in my office at all times in case of accidents."

Kurogane rummaged around his desk and eventually found some paper towels and surface cleaner. Fay remained in just his turtle neck and black pants and helped clean up the mess he made. When he was done he put his lab coat back on."Neh Kuro-tan,you said no more sex for a while if I did another kissing booth,what happens if I DON'T do one?"

"You can decide." Kurogane offered as he stood waiting on Fay. He might regret saying that, but it was good incentive for the blonde to behave.

Fay smiled brightly. He had many ideas for what they would be doing. Just as they were ready to leave there was a faint knock on the door. "Fay,are you in there? I've been looking all over for you." Fay's twin was outside the door. Fay smirked over at Kurogane. "Shall I leave you to explain where I've been?"

  
Kurogane scoffed and opened the door to reveal Yuui looking at him curiously. "I had him locked up in here to keep him from going back to that booth and dressing like a woman." He explained smoothly as he stepped past the blonde.

The twins exchanged looks. Fay smiled to catch up to Kurogane,it was just another day at Horitsuba High.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clamp-kink meme.rated mature for sex


End file.
